SPD, the Next Force
by PinkAzn
Summary: It’s 15 years later and our old heroes and heroines are no longer Power Rangers. They have passed down their legend upon the new recruits that they, the Matthew sisters, helped train.
1. Meeting the New Squad

S.P.D, the Next Force

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Nic, Rae and Sam. I don't have much to say for now except I hope you like the new story. Here's the new story.

Keys:

"Space"-talking

-Patrol-thinking

(Delta)-Author's note(s)

Power-someone speaking in the back ground

Rangers-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: It's 15 years later and our old heroes and heroines are no longer Power Rangers. They have passed down their legend upon the new recruits that they, the Matthew sisters, helped train.

**__**

Chapter 1: Meeting the New Squad

Name: Nicola "Nic" Bradley

Rank: I am, the S.P.D. Eternal Ruby Ranger

Genetic Power: I can create energy orbs, energy fields and energy shields. With this power I can manipulate any force of energy and use it against my foes.

Name: Samantha "Sam" Clarke

Rank: I am, the S.P.D. Eternal Purple Ranger

Genetic Power: I use electricity throughout my body and shoot it out through my hands. With this power I can manipulate electricity, hold it within my body, and shoot it out in extreme volts whenever I please.

Name: Rachel "Rae" Watanabe

Rank: I am, the S.P.D. Eternal Orange Ranger

Genetic Power: I can use telekinetic powers to move things and to create images. With this power, I can create or move any thing to protect or trick others to my advantage.

Start

"Nicola (Nic-a-la)! Get down now! Your lessons are about to start!" Nic's mother called from down the stairs.

Nicola "Nic" Matthews Bradley is the daughter of one of the two legendary Power Rangers, Eren Thorn Matthews and Hunter Bradley. She is fifteen years old and has been training to become a Power Ranger since she was four, just like when her mother started training. She had learned how to control all the powers that she had received from her mother and had mastered the ninja techniques her mother and father taught her. Nic was bent on being able to be like her parents. She trained everyday with her cousins, Sam and Rae, after classes. She was home schooled and was taught by a cybernetic teacher (if anyone has seen the Phil of the Future episode where Phil has to go back to second grade, you will see how Phil was taught and that is how Nic and the others are taught too) everyday for four hours.

Today was Nic's day to shine since today would be the day that she would get her Eternal Morpher from her mother. Her mother and aunts (Lex and Jo) had helped trained Squad B to become one of the best Power Ranger team yet. She jumped out of bed and took a quick shower and changed into her uniform, the standard S.P.D. uniform with the color ruby on the side. She went downstairs, had breakfast, said her good mornings and went to the living room to start off her lessons. After lessons, she went to the S.P.D. head quarters and met up with her cousins, Sam and Rae, as well as the other members of Squad B, Power Rangers B. Sky, Bridge, Syd, Z, and Jack all got their ranger powers before you and your cousins because you needed a little more training, from what your mom and aunts told you.

Nic and the others went down to the main room in the HQ. Nic, Rae, and Sam

stood in a straight line in front of their mothers and the chief while the others stood in a line facing them. Cat came up to the trio and held out a small box that had the symbol of the eternals. She handed it to Eren who held the box while Lex and Jo opened it together. Inside was the three morphers with two different colors on each one. One, in the center, had the colors pink and ruby with the sign of the cosmos. The one to its right had black and purple with the same sign and to its left was an orange and white one with again, the same symbol. The three girls gasped as their mothers each took hold of one of the morphers. Nic's mother placed the box down on the table and all three women stood in front of their daughters.

"Girls, we have taught you everything you would need to know." Nic's mother, Eren, started.

"Like us, you will have to learn everything else on your journey as an Eternal Power Ranger." Rae's mother, Lex, continued.

"And with these morphers, you journey to protecting the Earth has just started until one day, like us, you will pass your morphers to the next generation of our family." Sam's mother, Jo, finished.

The girls' mothers held the morphers in their hand and handed it to their respectful owners. The girls each took the ones given to them and as soon as they touched it, a flash of bright assorted light appeared. When the light vanished, a belt like that that holds the morphers of the rangers, was around the each girl's belt with their Eternal morphers. The girls took hold of their new morphers and saw that it was like the Delta Morphers. They looked at their mothers and hugged them with great gratitude.

"Now girls, you know now that you are Eternal Rangers that it is your responsibility not protect the whole universe right?" Eren asked.

"Yes mother/Aunt Eren" Nic, Rae, and Sam said.

Their mothers all nodded with a smile and turned to leave. But before leaving, their mothers turned around again.

"Girls? You do know what you have to say to transform, right?" Lex asked.

The girls all looked confused for a second before answering with a no.

"Alright, all you have to do is say the same thing the others say. S.P.D. Emergency, just add Eternal before the rest, ok?" Jo answered.

The girls nodded and their mothers left the room. They were dismissed for the day to get use to celebrate. Unknown to them, a new evil was watching their every move.

TBC…

Important Note: The three new rangers all have the powers of their parents and the generations of Power Rangers. This is the example that I am using since I originally wrote this but I didn't want to type this over and over again. "By being the daughter of two of the top ranking rangers to ever exist, I have the power of the elements fire and thunder with the exception of all the powers of my mother, Eren Thorn Matthews Bradley, the powers of all the Power Rangers generations." Oh and before I forget, they are all in a different squad, not squad B like the others but in their own squad called Squad Eternal, since they are Eternal Rangers and they are also able to use the elements like their parents.

I know this is short but I haven't seen the second episode of the new season yet, I missed it today (2/14/05) because of after school dance rehearsal. Anyways, I have a Jesse McCartney quiz on and our favorite Ninja Storm heroes and heroines are in there. I will be posting it up after I finish typing it up. So I hope you all read it. If you want to read it, the link to my homepage on is outs from the previous story, Love for Who? You…

Jorgitosbabe- Loved hearing from you! I know I was kind of mean by making it the last chapter when I said that I wouldn't be making any more cliffhangers, but I did keep my promise, I didn't make a cliffy. But I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this new one.

CamFan4Ever- Glad you liked the story. It was fun writing it and I loved getting your review!

Warstock-Leonhart- Glad you liked the story and the battle. I hope you were right on your guess when you said you figured out who was Nic. And just so you know, there was an Orange Ranger before, it was Lex. Even though I didn't mention it much, but she was and you can find that out in The Mysterious Three, chapter 8, Coming Back.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry to all my readers but my laptop has totally crashed and I have to wait for my uncle to fix it. I promise by the time my laptop is fixed, I will post all the chapters that I have finished. So please be patient with me and don't forget me!

Thanks for reading the first chapter and this really important note.

Much love,

PinkAzn


	3. The First Battle of the New Eternals

S.P.D, the Next Force

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Nic, Rae and Sam. I don't have much to say for now except I hope you like the new story. Here's the new story.

Keys:

"Space"-talking

Patrol-thinking

(Delta)-Author's note(s)

Power-someone speaking in the back ground

Rangers-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: It's 15 years later and our old heroes and heroines are no longer Power Rangers. They have passed down their legend upon the new recruits that they, the Matthew sisters, helped train.

**_Chapter 2: The First Battle of the New Eternals_**

"Now girls, you know now that you are Eternal Rangers that it is your responsibility not protect the whole universe right?" Eren asked.

"Yes mother/Aunt Eren" Nic, Rae, and Sam said.

Their mothers all nodded with a smile and turned to leave. But before leaving, their mothers turned around again.

"Girls? You do know what you have to say to transform, right?" Lex asked.

The girls all looked confused for a second before answering with a no.

"Alright, all you have to do is say the same thing the others say. S.P.D. Emergency, just add Eternal before the rest, ok?" Jo answered.

The girls nodded and their mothers left the room. They were dismissed for the day to get use to celebrate. Unknown to them, a new evil was watching their every move.

Now

The girls and the rangers were out at a small 20th century restaurant called Sizzlers (bare with me, it's the only name I could remember). They were having the time of their lives when the group got a call from Nic's mother. They paid for their meal and returned to the SPD HQ. They met up with Kat and saw that she just needed to talk to the girls. The rest were dismissed and the cousins followed Kat to the lab.

"Girl, do you know why you are here?" Kat asked.

The girls shook their head no. Kat sighed but smiled. She led them to the lab and opened a door. Behind the door were three new bikes. Each bike looked like a street bike, something very different from what SPD usually had. All three girls stood in awe at their new bikes. They raced over to them and examined the bikes. Then they looked at Kat with questioning eyes that asked, 'How did you know we liked street bikes?' or 'Who told you we could ride?'. Kat smiled and answered them by saying that their parents told her to build them in advance. They all had big eyes and jumped for joy. They were about to go tell the rest of B Squad when the alarm went off. They looked at each other and nodded their head. The took out their morphers. They put their hands behind their back as if they were the original rangers and said Eternal. Then they did the normal SPD hand movement while calling out, 'SPD, Emergency!'

The cousins got on their new bikes and drove a door leading to a tunnel that lead outside from the lab. Before they left, Kat had briefed them on the things their bikes could do and were happy to use every weapon on it. Soon, the three met up with he other rangers.

"What's the danger now?" Nic asked.

"Another one of Emperor Gruumm's monsters!" Jack answered.

"Right!" Nic answered back.

The rangers raced towards the danger and saw a giant monster with hundreds of eyes on its body. The cousins took out their morphers and contacted Kat.

"Kat! What kind of monster is that!" Rae asked.

"I'm not sure what…" Kat started but was cut off by Rae's mother.

"Rae! That monster, its name is Eye Guy. Your aunts and I fought that monster when we were younger when Rita Repulsa was the danger to Earth." Lex answered.

The cousins looked at each other and then at the other rangers.

TBC…

Sorry that this was a really late update, it's just that my aunt got her girlfriend this new puppy and I've been puppy sitting for her when they aren't home. The puppy, Zoey, has been keeping me from writing the fan fiction and has been making me very tired lately, so my updates will take longer than usual. And if I don't get time to update this story, I may have to let someone else take over, but I hope it doesn't have to come to that. Until then…later!

Shout outs:

Jorgitosbabe-Thanks for being the first to review this new series of mine! I'm always happy to hear/read from long time readers! Hope to read more of your reviews, and I promise, I'll try to make all my chapters long.

scarlettWALES-I'm so glad you liked my first chapter. There series is starting out great for SPD and too bad it doesn't come out until November for you. Where do you live? I thought all Jetix and ABC Kids were showing it at the same time because Jetix is showing it now and ABC Kids will start showing it 2/26/05. I hope you like the series and I hope you like SPD when it comes out!

Warstock-Leonhart-Good to always hear from you again. Your legacy may live on as the Orange Ranger, but it will always and only live on with girls being the Orange, with may be some exception of boys…Well, hope you liked this chapter!

CamFan4Ever-I Know you didn't send a review, and I wanted to know what happened to you? It feels weird not reading a review from you…I miss them! T-T…wah! But I do hope that when you do read this, you review and enjoy!


	4. The First Victory, First Loves, and Some...

S.P.D, the Next Force

By: PinkAzn

Disclaimer: I do not own any Power Ranger in this story besides Nic, Rae and Sam. I don't have much to say for now except I hope you like the new story. Here's the new story.

Keys:

"Space"-talking

Patrol-thinking

(Delta)-Author's note(s)

Power-someone speaking in the back ground

Rangers-someone speaking in a flashback that isn't from the flashback

Summer: It's 15 years later and our old heroes and heroines are no longer Power Rangers. They have passed down their legend upon the new recruits that they, the Matthew sisters, helped train.

**_Chapter 3: The First Victory, First Loves, and Someone New_**

The rangers raced towards the danger and saw a giant monster with hundreds of eyes on its body. The cousins took out their morphers and contacted Kat.

"Kat! What kind of monster is that!" Rae asked.

"I'm not sure what…" Kat started but was cut off by Rae's mother.

"Rae! That monster, its name is Eye Guy. Your aunts and I fought that monster when we were younger when Rita Repulsa was the danger to Earth." Lex answered.

The cousins looked at each other and then at the other rangers.

Now

(Special Note: Ok, this will be a new. Since I couldn't update so soon because of my evil laptop -but I still love it!-, I will try something new. If you don't like it let me know but if you do…let me know! So I know what to do in the future. Thanks!)

Nic's POV (Point of View)

I couldn't believe what I heard. My mom and aunts fought this creature before! How? I knew that she was one of the original Power Rangers but I would have never expected her to fight something that creepy! Ew! That Eye Thing or whatever it's called is nasty! I wonder…if I poke one eye, would all its eyes hurt? Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this now, now it's time to fight!

"Ok, Rae, Sam, let's do it!" I called out to my cousins as I heard Jack say the same to the others.

"S.P.D! Emergency!" they called.

"S.P.D! Eternal Emergency!" my cousins and I called together.

When we finished morphing, my cousins and I were in a Ranger suit identical to the others, only we had different colors. Mine a ruby color with tints of pink and a number like the others, number six. Sam was in purple, with tints of black, with the number seven and Rae, she was in orange that had tints of white with the number eight. We were looking at each other with amazement. This was totally wicked! I mean, after all, this is our first transformation and I bet every Ranger's first transformation was this cool. But we snapped out of our amazement and took on a serious pose.

"Look ugly! If my mom and aunts could take you on before, who says we can't either?" I called out.

It just growled and lunged at us. It attacked and we dodged. We turned to face it but surprisingly, it came up behind me and…

Stranger's POV

It came up behind Nic and attacked her. I feel so useless to help! I can't even protect the one I love! Damn! All I'm good for is watching, but I have to do something at least.

Regular POV

Nic was hit to the ground and was the main target of Eye Guy. It attacked her repeatedly with no mercy. Her cousins and the others then came to her rescue. Sam and Rae took out what looked like batons like the others but when they turned it around, the baton retracted into the base of the stick and a sword came out. Jack got Eye Guy's attention and the two cousins helped Nic to safety. Once she was out of harms way, the cousins got in front of her when Eye Guy turned to them after throwing the others to the ground.

"Ruby Ranger, why is it that you, out of all these other rangers have the same aura as the original Eternal Ranger!" Eye Guy called out.

All the rangers were confused now, especially Nic. She knew she had an aura but she was always careful to hide it from others because others could always detect her if it was let loose. She remembered growing up at the academy. Whenever she got the perfect opportunity to do a sneak attack on someone, someone else would do one on her! She was worried now though at the fact that this creature said she had her mother's aura. Concentrating on her body, she focused on healing herself. Once that was complete, she got out her own baton and turned it into a sword. Standing in between her cousins, she got into an attacking position. She sprung toward Eye Guy, sword and in and lunged at him. Her movements were swift and graceful but you could also see how deadly her blows were. She did a few more blows to Eye Guy and turned away from him. As Nic walked away, the blows that she had given Eye Guy took effect. Sparks and exploding sounds could be heard and seen, followed by Eye Guy falling down and blowing up in the end.

The others went over to Nic and were about to congratulate her but before they could, she collapsed to the ground. Luckily, Jack was there to catch her before she fell. Jack brought her to the SPD jeep and placed her in the back. Z and Syd got into the front of the jeep as Nic's cousins got in the back to watch her condition. The three guys got on their bikes and rode/drove to SPD headquarters as fast as they could.

SPD Medical Wing

Nic's POV

I woke up to find myself in a white room with pink curtains covering the window and a ruby curtain blocking my view of the door. My head was spinning and I was a little drowsy. I looked at myself and found my arm in a cast and bandages here and there. I remembered the fight and then getting attacked. For some reason, I felt as if someone besides the rangers and the monster was at the battle scene. I remembered that my heart was calling out for help to someone but whom? I need to figure this out. I looked at the ceiling until I heard the door open. I looked to the side and found the doctor had come in to check on me. Once she was done, my friends and family all entered. I was even more surprised when I saw that my aunt, KC, and her husband Jesse had entered.

My aunt looks so different for when I first saw here when I was two. She was living in LA with everyone else since we all moved there for awhile until we left since mom and Aunties Lex and Jo were starting to train the new SPD cadets. But from what I could tell, my aunt still looked beautiful. Aunt Kathleen Chloe, KC for short, had flowing black-brown hair that reached her mid-back, chocolate brown eyes and the same body structure as my mom, in fact, if you had seen her for the first time, you would have mistaken her for my mom and she happens to be the only blood living relative of my mom's when she found us 17 years ago. She was accepted into the family right away.

Now her husband was a totally different story. He had the same build as my dad and like my mom, almost the same features, but different. He has blonde hair, green eyes, peachy white skin, and a strong build. My uncle, well if you listened to music you would know him. He is none other than Jesse McCartney, the singer and actor. He met my aunt when they were younger. They grew up together, became enemies in high school and fell in love in their senior year of high school. Ever since then, they've been in love. Actually, my aunt and uncle are going to be having a baby soon. My aunt is three months pregnant.

Well, back to me…anyways, I was showered with hugs and kisses along with gifts from everyone. But there was one gift addressed to me that had no name. I opened the card and read:

_Nicola, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect you._

_I wanted so much to help you but I couldn't. I'm forbidden_

_to help you unless you really need my help. If only you knew_

_the truth. Please be safe. I love._

_Love,  
Your Secret Admirer_

That's what it said on the tiny card. I felt tears sting my eyes but I blinked it all back. I folded the card back up and placed it in the desk drawer next to my bed, deciding that I'd open it later. I smiled and listened to my family and friends talk, joke around, and tell stories. Soon enough, visiting hours was over. Again, the same doctor came in and did a quick check and walked out with a nurse leaving my dinner. As soon as the nurse came back, took my finished for a few minutes. When I knew I was alone, I took out the gift and looked at it carefully. It was so beautiful, with a metallic ruby gift wrapping and a pink bow. I carefully took off the bow, then the wrapping paper. Inside was a medium sized box. I opened the box and inside was a glass red rose and glass pink bear. I smiled and closed the lid of the box, then put it back in the dresser.

I stayed in the hospital wing for a week, but that week went by pretty fast. For nearly two weeks, instead of working out on the field, I had to watch my friends and family from the headquarters. Finally, I was able to work back in the field. But not only did I finally get to fight again, but I also met someone, a new recruit from what Kruger said. I was shocked at the sight of him. He was a picture of perfection. He changed my mind of love at first sight and turned my whole world upside down.

Regular POV

It was a new day and the rangers were training in the open battle field of SPD HQ. They were training with the new recruit, well, it was more like Nic was having trouble fighting while the others were training him. This new recruit was blonde, brown eyes, and an athletic build. His name, Kyle Michaels (picture Ryan Gosling because that's who I'm picturing for this character). Nic knew this would be a tough year, but things just got even harder for her now that she's having her first real time crush and having to protect the universe as an Eternal Ranger.

Stranger's POV

This is going to be one of my hardest missions ever. I hope I'm not figured out and please Aphrodite, keep me strong and please, keep my feeling under control. Help me gods and goddesses finish my mission and keep me from messing up. I need to finish this or else I won't be able to let her know the truth.

TBC…

Ok, I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I've been so busy since it's my final year of middle school. I might not be able to update as much as I wanted to but I will try to as much as I can. Most likely during the summer I will be able to update as much.

Well, just so you all know, this story will be a crossover with my quizzes from quizilla and a sort of crossover with another TV show. I hope this long awaited chapter was worth waiting for. It was different from my other series. If you want to check out my quizzes, you can go to this link: Have gun and hope you like them and this chapter!


	5. Important Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

It is true that I have returned to as an author. But I am greatly sad to say that after all these years of trying to regain my muse for this story, nothing came up. I am no longer going to continue this story and it will most likely be deleted in the future. I'm sorry to everyone that read this story. But it just didn't seem to go with my story line of Hunter/Eren stories.

But I do promise to start writing Hunter/OC stories again for all you Hunter fans that liked my stories! But for now, I hope you enjoyed these stories and I hope you read my new story, "Got Me Going Crazy". So don't worry, my Hunter/OC series will not die in vain! Just this S.P.D. one since S.P.D. never did really catch my attention. I'm sorry again!

PinkAzn


End file.
